La Varita de Malfoy
by Hermioone Grangeer
Summary: Finalizada la guerra, Potter seguía sin devolverle la varita a Malfoy. Así comenzó el carteo entre ambos, logrando una visita de Draco a Grimmauld Place y obteniendo una promesa por parte del rubio al moreno, para conseguir lo que había venido a buscar.


**LA VARITA DE MALFOY**

**Capitulo Unico:**

La guerra acabó, resultando ganador Harry Potter. Había pasado tiempo desde aquello, y siempre tuvo la esperanza de que el Salvador del mundo mágico le devolviera la varita con la que resultó ganador, la varita de Draco Malfoy.

Eso no fue así, y el rubio estaba desesperado. Se había comprado una nueva, pero ninguna podría compararse a su primera varita, aquella con la que había hecho tantas cosas, tiempo atrás.

Por este motivo comenzó el carteo entre Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter.

_Potter,_

_¡Te exijo que me devuelvas mi varita! ¡No la necesitas para nada, la guerra ya ha acabado y tú tienes la tuya! ¡Devuélvemela!_

_Malfoy._

* * *

_Malfoy,_

_¿Qué clase de pedido es ese? ¿No te enseñaron que las cosas se piden por favor? Además, no quiero devolverte tu varita, la gané justamente, ahora me pertenece._

_Potter._

Acababa de recibir la carta de Harry, pero no era la respuesta que esperaba. ¿Es que Potter se había vuelto más tonto tras la guerra?

Cogió papel y pluma y se puso a contestarle.

_Potter,_

_¡Esa varita no te pertenece! Me da igual que digas que la ganaste o que me la robaste. ¿Desde cuándo a mí me interesa lo que tú opines? ¿Es que tu sueldo de auror no te alcanza para tener una propia? Claro, ahora no solo te tienes que mantener a ti, también tienes que mantener a los Weasley ¿no? Sobre todo a la mini-comadreja. _

_¡La quiero Potter! ¡La quiero ya! Y es la última vez que te lo advierto._

_Malfoy._

Ató la carta en la pata de la lechuza y vio como ésta despegaba llevando su carta al moreno.

Toc, toc, toc.

Adelante – dijo el rubio desde el interior de su despacho.

¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo, Draco? – contestó Blaise, entrando al despacho y sentándose en una silla, frente al rubio - ¿A quién le envías tantas cartas?

¿A quién crees que puede ser? Pues a Potter, exigiéndole que me devuelva mi varita – respondió el rubio levantándose de golpe y sentándose en el filo de la mesa – Ese idiota no quiere devolvérmela. ¡Es frustrante, Blaise!

Siempre pensé que terminaríais juntos. ¿Todavía no admites que estás loco por Potter?

¿Yo y Potter? ¡Estas mal de la cabeza! ¡Tantos años en el extranjero te han vuelto tonto!

Tú di lo que quieras, cariño, pero al final vas a caer. Caerás ante el Salvador.

Terminó de decir eso y se fue de allí, volviendo a dejar al rubio solo, dándole vueltas a la conversación. Un ulular de lechuza le sacó de sus pensamientos. Llevaba la contestación a su carta.

_Malfoy,_

_¿Qué te hace pensar que yo tengo que mantener a alguien? ¿Desde cuándo a ti te interesa mi vida? Si piensas conseguir así tu varita, vas por mal camino rubio. ¿Tanto quieres tu varita? Pues si es así, ¿porque no vienes tu mismo a por ella?. Es muy interesante mandarse cartas contigo, pero ya me estás cansando de tanto pedirme que te la devuelva. _

_Potter._

El rubio solo garabateó unas palabras y volvió a mandar a la lechuza.

****************************  
Harry se encontraba en el salón de Grimmauld Place, leyendo unos informes que se había traído del despacho, cuando una lechuza que reconoció perfectamente entró por la ventana.

Abrió la carta y vio que solo había 5 palabras escritas.

" _Vete a la mierda, Potter "._

El moreno sonrió ante esa carta y puso unas palabras en un nuevo papel y lo envió, esta vez con una lechuza nueva, la pobre que le había traído las demás cartas estaba agotada.

****************

"_¿Te vienes conmigo, Malfoy?"._

Eso era todo lo que ponía. Malfoy abrió los ojos hasta más no poder, sorprendido ante las palabras del moreno. ¿Qué era eso?

Se dirigió a la entrada y cogió su chaqueta.

Draco, ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Blaise, que lo había visto salir a toda prisa de su despacho.

A hacerle una visita a Potter. Se va a enterar de lo que es capaz un Malfoy cuando quiere conseguir algo – contestó, mas a sí mismo que a su amigo.

Blaise se había quedado a cuadros cuando el rubio salió por la puerta.

Ya era hora – dijo en voz alta – Por fin te decidiste, Draco.

*****************************  
En Grimmauld Place, el moreno seguía mirando papeles cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Se dirigió hacia ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la boca, la abrió y allí de pie en el umbral se encontraba Draco Malfoy.

¿Qué es lo que pretendes con todo esto, Potter? – dijo una vez que la puerta se había abierto, sin rodeos, directo al grano. A eso había venido, o eso creía él - ¿Qué es lo que quieres conseguir?

Buenas tardes a ti también, Malfoy – respondió sonriendo – Pasa.

Draco entró al interior de la estancia, y se dirigió al salón, pero permaneció de pie.

Puedes sentarte si quieres – dijo amablemente – No te voy a comer, a no ser que quieras, claro.

El rubio se había quedado mudo ante sus palabras.

Te lo voy a preguntar otra vez, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Por qué no quieres devolvérmela?

¿Y porque tú te empeñas tanto en que lo haga? – refutó el moreno - ¿Tanto te importa?

¡Pues claro que me importa! ¡Es mi varita, la primera que me compre cuando entré al colegio! ¡Es muy importante para mí!

¿Tan importante como para atreverte a venir hasta aquí? – agregó el moreno acercándose al otro - ¿Tan importante como para darme algo a cambio de ella?

¿Algo a cambio? ¿Desde cuándo tú eres de los que piden cosas, San Potter?

Porque yo también quiero conseguir algo – añadió acercándose todavía más al rubio, acorralándolo entre él y la pared – Algo muy importante.

¿Y-y que es eso que quieres conseguir? – preguntó nervioso el rubio, mirando a los ojos verdes del otro, unos tan brillantes que incluso le hipnotizaban.

Primero contesta a mi pregunta: ¿Aceptarías cualquier cosa que te pidiese a cambio de tu varita?

S-Si – aceptó Draco muy nervioso – Cualquier cosa. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

A ti, Draco – dijo pronunciando por primera vez su nombre. Colocó una mano en la mejilla del otro y pasó sus dedos suavemente por ella – Te quiero a ti.

El moreno fue acercándose poco a poco al rubio y depositó un beso en sus labios. Al principio Draco se encontraba confuso por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero después abrió su boca, y el moreno aprovechó para meter su lengua en ella.

Comenzó una guerra de lenguas por ver quién dominaba a quién. El rubio le hecho los brazos al cuello y Harry lo tomó para subir los escalones, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Una vez en ella lo estampó contra la puerta, todavía ambos seguían besándose.

Estás a tiempo de arrepentirte si quieres – dijo el moreno – No quiero forzarte a nada.

¿Y quién ha dicho que serías tú el que me forzara a mí? – preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios – No pienso estar debajo, Potter.

Yo creo que si – añadió el otro empujando al rubio contra la cama, posicionándose él encima y agarrándole las muñecas con una mano, mientras que con la otra empezaba a desnudarlo. – Te va a encantar esto Draco. Al final gritarás que te haga el amor.

No lo creo, Potter – contradijo el rubio, empujando a Harry contra la cama y poniéndose él encima.

Pues yo digo que sí – rebatió el moreno, volviéndose a colocar encima, besando sus pezones lentamente, poniéndoselos erectos.

Poco a poco lo fue desnudando, al igual que el rubio lo hacía con el moreno, intentado colocarse encima, pero Harry era más alto y más fuerte que él y no lo lograba.

Cuando ambos se encontraron desnudos, Harry fue dejando un rastro de besos por todo su torso, dirigiéndose a la erección de éste, y tomándolo por sorpresa se la metió en la boca.

Harry seguía chupándosela, cada vez más rápido.

Aaahhh, Harry – gritó el rubio – P-para… si sigues así… aahhh… voy a terminar…

El moreno se la sacó de la boca, pero comenzó a acariciarla con la mano, disminuyendo el ritmo para evitar que el otro se corriera. Mojó sus dedos en el lubricante que tenía sobre la mesilla y comenzó a tantear la entrada de éste, mientras que se besaban…

Harry… Ahh… por favor….

Te dije que suplicarías que te lo hiciese…. Dilo Draco… pídemelo…

Draco se negaba a pedírselo, pero el moreno cada vez aumentaba sus caricias y de pronto las disminuía, volviendo loco al de ojos plateados.

Está bien… está bien… por favor, házmelo…

¿Qué te haga el que?

Potter… joder… follame ya…. Hazlo ya…

Harry sacó sus tres dedos del interior del rubio y lo cambió por su pene, el cual fue metiendo poco a poco, y espero a que el otro se relajase.

Vamos… Potter… ¿A qué estás esperando?

El chico de ojos verdes no se hizo esperar y comenzó a embestirlo, despacio al principio y aumentando el ritmo poco a poco, dando con la próstata del rubio.

Ahhh… Harry... más… más deprisa…

Draco…. Ahhhh…. Eres delicioso…

Aahhh……. ohjoderHarry…. Así… sigue así….

Oh… Dios…. Síii

Las embestidas cada vez eras más rápidas y profundas. Ambos estaban al límite.

Harry… no voy a aguantar más…. Voy a…. aaahhhhhh

Yo tampoco… ahhh… aguanto más….

Ambos se corrieron casi al mismo tiempo, el rubio entre los dos cuerpos y el moreno en su interior. Harry se dejó caer encima de él. Así estuvieron bastante tiempo, intentando recuperar sus respiraciones.

Harry… ¿sabes qué? Pesas un poco….

Oh, perdón. No me había dado cuenta – contestó el moreno con una sonrisa, saliendo del interior del rubio y colocándose a su lado en la cama.

Durante un tiempo ninguno dijo nada, hasta que el rubio rompió el silencio.

¿Desde cuándo sientes esto?

Si te digo la verdad… no lo sé – respondió Harry mirando a Draco – Supongo que desde siempre, pero no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. El día que te vi en el baño llorando, algo se revolvió en mí.

Te di pena ¿no?

No Draco, no me diste pena – comentó acercándose al rubio, poniendo medio cuerpo encima de él para no pesar tanto, y mirándolo a los ojos – En ese momento quise protegerte, quise que todo acabara. Prefería verte peleando conmigo que llorando. No soportaba verte así.

Creo que Blaise tenía razón, pero yo nunca quise aceptarlo.

¿Blaise?

Si – admitió con una sonrisa – Él siempre me decía que estaba enamorado de ti, y ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de que así era.

Me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta. Eres duro de mollera ¿E Malfoy? Has tardado en darte cuenta.

Supongo que sí.

Los dos se quedaron abrazados, desnudos en la cama durante un tiempo, hasta que el rubio volvió a romper el silencio.

Entonces… ¿Me devuelves mi varita, Potter?

El moreno levantó la cabeza y le miró.

No creo que eso sea posible, señor Malfoy – contestó riéndose.

Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres devolvérmela?

Porque es mi seguro.

¿Tu seguro?

Sí – afirmó el moreno – Con esto tengo asegurado que te tendré aquí.

¡Eso es chantaje! ¡Me dijiste que me la darías!

Lo sé, pero es lo que hay. Lo tomas o lo dejas.

¡Eres imposible, Potter!

Yo también te quiero, Malfoy – añadió dándole un corto beso en los labios - ¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

Está bien. No tengo de otra ¿no?

No.

Acepto. Pero ¿me la devolverás algún día? – preguntó echándose encima de Harry.

Algún día

¿Lo prometes? – inquirió el rubio masajeando la erección del moreno que empezaba a despertarse – Prométemelo, Harry, dame tu palabra.

Te doy mi palabra de mago. Prometo que algún día te la devolveré.

Con eso me basta.

Comenzaron a hacer el amor de nuevo, con una nueva lucha sobre quién dominaría esta vez, pero con la promesa de que la varita sería devuelta a su dueño legítimo. Algún día.

****** FIN******


End file.
